Problem: Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{10}{3} = \dfrac{x}{\left(-\dfrac{5}{2}\right)}$ $x =\,$
Multiply both sides by $-\dfrac{5}{2}$ : $\dfrac{10}{3} {\cdot\left( -\dfrac{5}{2}\right)} = \dfrac{x}{\left(-\dfrac{5}{2}\right)} {\cdot \left(-\dfrac{5}{2}\right)} $ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $-\dfrac{25}{3} = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{\left(-\dfrac{5}{2}\right)}} \cdot\cancel{ \left(-\dfrac{5}{2}\right)} $ $x = -\dfrac{25}{3}$